1. Field of the Invention
The invention applies to hand tools for assembling two or more articles along an extended plane and, more particularly, to a hand tool for assembling a multi-contact connector to a multi-conductor cable in one operation and applying a uniform compressive force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tools for assembling a multi-contact connector (e.g., 50 to 60 contacts) to a multi-conductor cable (e.g., 50 to 60 conductors) fall into two categories; (1) cantilevered jaw hand tools, or (2) arbor type presses. The cantilevered jaw hand tools were scissor-like having a pair of extended parallel jaws extending from the handle pivot to the free ends of the jaws. The compressive force, which the jaws could apply to objects to be assembled, depended upon the location of any assembly point with respect to the pivot. If the center of the jaw length was to have the correct assembly force, then those points closer to the pivot received forces in excess of that desired while those points closer to the jaw free ends received insufficient forces. Also, because of the large forces required to make the assembly and the resistive forces of the connector and cable, the hand tool has to be able to withstand the resulting deflective forces. To do this, the tool parts had to be strong resulting in a large, heavy and bulky tool not readily usable.
The arbor type press also had to be strong enough to withstand the resistive forces and, accordingly, was large, heavy and bulky. Additionally, the press required a table, or other flat surface sufficiently strong to support the press and permit the desired assembly. All of these elements made field installation, or repairs, very difficult.